Wario vs Shadow the Hedgehog rap battle
by Slayerborg
Summary: A rap battle where two arch rivals of Mario and Sonic rap against each other. Who will win? Rated T for certain words.


**Hello, Fanfiction. This is Slayerborg. I've been reading some rap battle fanfiction involving Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic series and Wario from the Mario series and lately, I have never read a fan story or saw a youtube video where they rap against each other. Just some videos or stories where Shadow raps against Sonic, My Little Pony, or Dragon Ball characters. Same goes with Wario. This, along with Epic Rap Battles Of History were what inspired me.**

 **This is the first time I did this rap battle fan story, so please go easy on me when you review.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat belong to SEGA/Sonic TeamWario and Waluigi go to Nintendo**

 **EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES**

( **Screen shows Wario in his homeland)**

 **WARIO**

 **VS**

 **(Screen shows Shadow the Hedgehog on the Space Colony ARK)**

 **SHADOW**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Shadow**

 **Nice costume, W. You made a good pick.**

 **But I played your Warioware games and they made me sick.**

 **I'll squish you like a fish and impale you with my Chaos spear!**

 **You talk like Edward G. Robinson and that's the least I like to hear!**

 **You fatass! I wield an ultimate power called Chaos Control,**

 **While you and Slim Jim cause amok against the Mushroom patrol!**

 **Nothing makes me happy! Your kind of work is crappy!**

 **In my opinion, friendship is meaningless! Even with you brother, you're so week and helpless!**

 **One more thing, You smell like spam,**

 **While I find answers about myself!**

 **This is who I am!**

 **Wario**

 **You're no match for my rap skills, my friend.**

 **What's too dark for me is black and red!**

 **You star in only ONE stand alone game!**

 **My Warioware series has a lot more fame!**

 **You gotta stop being such a dick and take Social Management!**

 **All you show towards your allies is envy and disgruntlement!**

 **You wanna face me? BRING IT ON!**

 **I've dealt with equals before, such as Bowser and Donkey Kong!**

 **You're just a poor imitation of Chuck Norris!**

 **Dude, Your appearance in SEGA games is Bogus!**

 **My partner's a blood relative of mine and his help pays!**

 **Your game looks too brutal for me! Your work can be gruesome within days!"**

 **Shadow**

 **You think you have the guts to defeat me?! No way!**

 **I'll kill you either tomorrow, or even today!**

 **I don't need help from weaklings like you! Now beat it!**

 **My so called alliance with Sonic is unneeded!**

 **My partner's more sexier than you!**

 **She only comes around...**

 **(Rouge the Bat appears)**

 **Rouge**

 **When she has to!**

 **I have hips! I have moves!**

 **My rap skills can rival your own groves!**

 **I'm a girl who kicks ass!**

 **You wanna find treasure?! Use a compass!**

 **I'm a G.U.N agent!**

 **You're just a jerk who opposes the Mushroom government!**

 **Shadow**

 **You're not rich! You're greedy!**

 **I have better things to do with my time! At least Rouge's not THAT needy!**

 **You're sloppy! You pick your nose a lot!**

 **You can't even make food from a pot!**

 **Why don't you loose weight and get a girlfriend like Amy?!**

 **At least not a princess like Daisy!**

 **I don't gain weight! I got a brain!**

 **You can just flush your loot down the drain!"**

 **(Waluigi appears)**

 **Waluigi**

 **Need help bro?**

 **Wario**

 **Be my guest, bro.**

 **Waluigi**

 **We don't need no girlfriends to be rich!**

 **You think everyone around you's a bitch!**

 **Your personality's like Vegeta!**

 **No way you'll be popular in America!**

 **We have many ways to show we're better than you!**

 **What you should know is that we're classic rivals too!**

 **Wario**

 **I don't suck at anything! I'm an expert baker!**

 **You need to be more nicer towards other allies**

 **AND STOP CALLING SONIC A FAKER!**

 **That insult name's completely old and absolute**

 **'I'm the ultimate lifeform' my ass! Your type character is WEEK!**

 **Waluigi**

 **You, you girlfriend, and us are not the same!**

 **You think everyone's a fair game!**

 **Well from the looks of it, we don't think so!**

 **Our rivalry with Mario's the best of all time and it's still a go!**

 **Wario**

 **Like we said, You think every person you know are Hoes!**

 **I gained more popularity in Super Smash Bros.!**

 **You failed SEGA cause your game was low while both my image and character began to grow**

 **And Now I'm part of Nintendo's console company called Amiibo!**

 **Waluigi**

 **This goes to show ya, you're an alien from Black Doom while we are human, born from Planet Mushroom!**

 **Wario**

 **Your Chaos Blast is like an Atomic Explosion...**

 **Wario and Waluigi**

 **OR A BULLIT BILL THAT GOES BOOM!**

 **WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DICIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES...OF...VIDEO GAMES!**

 **Author's notes:**

 **And there you go, folks. A video game rap battle fan story involving Sonic and Mario's arch rivals.**

 **Hasta La Vista, Baby!**


End file.
